


Firmly

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise wants Kasamatsu to spank him, but isn't sure how to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firmly

It's on the tip of Ryouta's tongue when they're in bed together, cuddling after sex. Yukio gets tactile after a good orgasm—or two, if Ryouta is in the right mood—and he likes running his hands over Ryouta's body as they lie beside each other. He'll slide his hands over the curve of Ryouta's arse, squeezing gently, and it's so tempting to just say something, but he doesn't know how. He wants to murmur, _spank me_ , right against Yukio's lips, but doesn't know how he'd respond to that, and the last thing Ryouta wants to do is make things awkward when they've finally settled with each other. 

"You okay?" Yukio asks, nuzzling against Ryouta. He rubs his hand up and down Ryouta's back, warm and soothing.

"I'm good," Ryouta replies, pressing himself closer against Yukio. He kisses along Yukio's jaw, hooking a leg around his waist.

"Do you want to go again?" Yukio laughs softly, rolling Ryouta onto his back and kissing down his neck, then sucking on his collarbone.

"Mm, I'm not about to say no," Ryouta grins, spreading his legs wider. 

It might not be _exactly_ what he wants right now, but it's still welcome. He'll figure out how to ask for what he wants. Eventually.

 

* * *

 

"Kagamicchi—"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"—How do you tell Kurokocchi when you want to try something new with him?"

"Um." Kagami glances around nervously. "Do you mean—"

"I'm trying to find a way to tell Kasamatsu-san that I want him to spank me," Ryouta says, and Kagami has a coughing fit. Ryouta sighs, patting Kagami hard on the back. "Really, you need to stop being embarrassed about it. Communication is key, right?"

"You're one to talk," Kagami wipes at the corners of his eyes. "When you can't even communicate what you want to his boyfriend."

Ryouta pouts. "I'm asking you for help, aren't I?"

"Is that what you're doing?" Kagami clears his throat. "Here I thought you were trying to kill me."

"You can't die of embarrassment," Ryouta dismisses. "If you could, you probably would have died that time I walked in on Kurokocchi putting a collar around your neck."

"Why," Kagami mumbles into his hands, his face and ears going bright red, "do I even hang out with you?"

 

* * *

 

Ryouta has Yukio pinned down on their bed, straddling him and gently rocking his hips. He likes the fact that he's bigger than Yukio in times like these, when he can just hold Yukio down until he learns that his impatience isn't going to get him anywhere. They still have their clothes on and the friction isn't enough, but Ryouta likes the slow build of it. Yukio's hands are on his arse again, and Ryouta remembers the advice that Kagami had left him with the other day.

_Sometimes, if you want something, you need to ask for it. There's no right way, it's just something you do._

"I want to talk about something," Ryouta murmurs, sitting still on top of Yukio.

"Right now?" Yukio asks, smiling. "Here?"

"I want you to spank me," Ryouta says, before he can second-guess himself. He feels his cheeks go warm anyway.

"Oh." Yukio's voice is soft and his eyes are wide, but Ryouta can tell that he likes the thought of it. "You mean… with my hand? With a paddle?"

"Your hand," Ryouta decides, squirming when Yukio gives him a light smack. "On my bare skin."

Yukio pushes himself to sit up, so he can look Ryouta in the eyes properly as he speaks. "Is this a casual thing, or more of a punishment thing?"

"I—um…" Ryouta's face is burning up now. He tries to cover it with his hands, only to have Yukio take hold of his wrists.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." Yukio kisses him on the forehead gently, then on the tip of his nose, pulling back with a reassuring smile. "If you don't tell me what you need, I can't give it to you." 

"Punishment," Ryouta mumbles. "I want you to be firm with me."

"Firm?" Yukio asks.

"Like you were back when we were at Kaijou, when you were my captain," Ryouta tells him. "When you wouldn't take my shit."

Yukio snorts quietly. "I _still_ don't take your shit."

"Well, yeah," Ryouta smiles. "But you'd push me around back then and sometimes, I'd just wish—I wanted—"

"You wanted me to spank you," Yukio realises, his voice hushed with awe. "Even back then?"

Ryouta nods, making an embarrassed sound at the back of his throat. 

"And you've been sitting on it this whole time?" Yukio asks, pulling Ryouta closer to straddle him again. "God, I would've done it, too. I would have just bent you over my knee in the locker room after practice and spanked you as hard as you needed."

"Until I cried?" Ryouta asks, breathless just imagining it. 

"Yeah," Yukio gasps, kissing Ryouta hard. "Until my hand was just as red as your arse."

"I want it," Ryouta whimpers. "Please, Yukio. I want it now."

"What am I punishing you for?" Yukio asks, as they get undressed. Ryouta hesitates, his mind going blank, but luckily Yukio steps in with, "I could punish you for not telling me sooner. We could have been doing this for much longer."

" _Yes_ ," Ryouta says eagerly, then remembers himself. He drops his gaze, hanging his head a little, giving Yukio a remorseful look. "I'm sorry."

"Don't expect too much this time," Yukio tells him, settling on the bed and gesturing for Ryouta to lie across his lap. "We still need to work everything out. You need to tell me exactly what you want, okay? I want this to be good. If I'm hitting too hard, or not hard enough, speak up. If you need me to stop, tell me."

"I will," Ryouta nods. "Start off hard, okay?" 

"Do you want me to count?" Yukio asks. "Or do you want to count for me?"

"Let me count," Ryouta decides. "And maybe if I lose count, you start over." 

Yukio chuckles softly, rubbing his hand over Ryouta's arse. "Maybe not yet, but we can work our way up to that, okay? I'm going to start with ten. Count them as I go."

"Okay," Ryouta sighs, folding his arms and resting his chin on them, waiting. Yukio brings his hand down hard, and it makes Ryouta jerk with a loud gasp. His skin stings, it _hurts_ , and he loves it. "One."

The second one comes down before he has time to prepare himself for it, and it makes Ryouta cry out. His skin already feels warm. "Two."

"Was that too hard?" Yukio asks.

"It was perfect," Ryouta replies honestly. "More, please."

The third one is a quick, sharp slap that sounds louder than the ones preceding it. Ryouta squirms, moaning at the friction of his cock against Yukio's thighs. 

"Count," Yukio reminds him, a short command that makes Ryouta want to squirm more, even though he knows better. "And hold still, or we're stopping right now."

"Three," Ryouta gasps. "I'll be good."

"If you were good," Yukio murmurs, his voice pitched low, and he still has that commanding edge to his tone, "we wouldn't be doing this at all. We both know you can't behave." 

"No, I can't." Ryouta's mind is already racing, trying to think of ways to misbehave if it means Yukio will spank him again later. "Lucky I have you to punish me."

The fourth one comes down too hard, and Ryouta yelps in genuine pain. Yukio immediately rubs over the skin to soothe it, whispering an apology. He waits for Ryouta to count it, then smacks him again. It's noticeably lighter this time, but it's what Ryouta needs. He counts five. Halfway through. 

Six and seven are firmer again, with enough of a break in between to let him recover. Ryouta's cock is leaking against Yukio's thigh and it takes all of his self control to stop from grinding forward. Yukio's hand is warm when it meets his skin and he's figured out where to place it to make the most satisfying sound. 

"Your skin's turning such a pretty pink," Yukio comments, bringing his hand down again. "I can see my handprint on it."

"Like a brand," Ryouta murmurs happily. "Saying I belong to you. Eight."

"Yeah you do," Yukio breathes. He strokes his hand across Ryouta's back before spanking him again. 

"Nine," Ryouta gasps, his head spinning. He's so close, he knows he won't even need Yukio's hand on his cock before he comes. 

Yukio makes him wait for number ten. He drags it out until Ryouta lets out a needy whine, then makes him wait even longer.

"Please," Ryouta whimpers, just as Yukio finally, _finally_ brings his hand down hard, and it's so satisfying after waiting so long. Ryouta comes then and there, gasping his way through it. "Oh, oh, _oh_."

"Fuck, you were so good," Yukio murmurs, and he's still hard. 

Ryouta decides to do something about that, getting up and settling on his knees on the floor, between Yukio's legs. He laps at Yukio's cock greedily, swallowing it down. He's pleased with how close Yukio already is, because he must have enjoyed the spanking too. He stays where he is, even when Yukio grunts out a warning. He swallows as Yukio comes, licking his lips with a grin.

"Fuck," Yukio breathes, pulling Ryouta up into his arms and settling him on the bed so that he's lying on his front. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Ryouta hums contently, staying where he is. He can feel the sting of his skin, but he doesn't remember the last time he's felt this satisfied. There's a smile tugging at his lips, and it's still there when Yukio returns to the bed.

"I've got some lotion for you," Yukio murmurs, squeezing it directly onto Ryouta's skin and rubbing it in. It's cool against the hot stinging, and it's soothing, made even better by the feeling of Yukio's hand rubbing slow circles over his arse. "How does that feel?"

"Good," Ryouta sighs. "Really, really good."

Smiling fondly, Yukio settles down in bed beside Ryouta, lying on his side. He presses his lips to Ryouta's, curling against him. "That's good."

"You know what, though," Ryouta grins. "If this is how you're going to punish me from now on, I'm going to misbehave _so_ much."

Yukio snorts, shaking his head. "Why does that not surprise me at all?"


End file.
